So Afraid. (Story about the Faceman)
by FaceofaScarecrow
Summary: Why won't Face just go to sleep?


Title: So Afraid. (A Story About our Faceman)  
Written By: Jennifer Lamb. (FaceofaScarecrow)  
Summary. Why won't Face just go to sleep?  
Disclaimer: I don't own Face, Hannibal or any of the other guys from the original series. I do however own any other characters that are not from the original tv show.   
  
"I'm not tired." Face said, sitting himself down on the couch.  
  
"Face, you haven't slept in three days, you gotta be tired." Protested Murdock.  
  
"I'm not tired Murdock. Just go on to bed." Faceman replied.   
  
"Okay Face, whatever." Said the Captain, giving up.   
Murdock and Face had been up alone for hours. BA and Hannibal were already in bed. Murdock had stayed up trying to get Face to go to bed, but he had failed at this mission.   
Face sat alone on the couch and in the dark. He rocked trying to stay awake; he'd never felt so tired in his life.   
  
"Can't go to sleep Temp." He said to himself. "Won't go to sleep."   
He felt his eyes closing; he couldn't keep them open any longer. He could feel himself falling to sleep.  
"Don't-- go-- to--slee" He muttered, as he fell into a deep slumber.   
  
Face woke up on the leaf littered ground. He sat up, trying to figure out how he got there. He could hear a noise in the distance; it kept getting closer and closer. He just sat there on the ground, listening. He began to feel frightened as the sound got closer. He began to sweat, then to shake. He tried to stand but was pulled back down. He struggled violently, trying to stand. The noise got closer and louder. He jerked up and struggled even harder as he saw the black void coming closer. He began to cry as he pulled upwards, trying to break free.   
"No" He said. "Stay away! Go." He pulled and pulled. He ducked down as the darkness consumed him. "NO!" He yelled, sitting up. He was back on the couch. He felt himself shaking, and he could feel sweat or tears, he didn't know which, maybe it was both.   
He looked out, it was early morning. He knew Hannibal would be getting up soon. He got up and went into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror, under his blue eyes was black and his face was red. His dream, his nightmare played over in his mind, it sent shivers down his neck. He wasn't sure what to do, or who to ask, or how to ask. He felt all alone.   
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
"How'd you sleep last night, kid?" Hannibal asked, walking into the kitchen.   
  
"I didn't Colonel. I wasn't very tired last night." Face replied.   
  
"You feelin' okay?" Asked the Colonel, looking at the young lieutenant's face.   
  
"I feel fine." He replied. "Why?"  
  
"You just don't look like you are feelin' to good." Replied Hannibal.   
  
" I'm fine, just haven't been tired." Face said.   
  
"You've been saying that for a week Facey" Murdock said, walking into the room.   
  
" I just haven't felt like sleeping, that's all. I'm fine." Protested the Lieutenant.   
The other two weren't convinced but didn't ask any more questions.   
  
BA walked into the room, wearing his usual scowl. "Where's breakfast foo?" He said, glaring at the Captain.   
  
"I just got up you crazy mud sucker." Murdock replied, frowning.   
  
"I ain't crazy! Now hurry up wit da food." He demanded.   
Murdock turned around, mimicking BA silently. The other two laughed  
  
Hannibal and Face sat on the couch. Face sat sipping a cup of coffee. "Aren't you gonna eat something?" Hannibal asked.   
  
"No, I ain't hungry." Face replied, yawning.   
  
"You aren't tired either." Hannibal added sarcastically. Face just looked at him, then went back to drinking his coffee.   
  
Hannibal just shook his head. "Well guys. Better saddle up, we're headin' out in a few hours."   
  
"It's about time. " Face said. "I have been wanting something to do all week." The others stopped and stared at him, astonished at what he had said. "What?" He asked.   
  
" Oh nothing." Murdock said sarcastically. "You're just always complaining 'cause Stockwell's always got us working."   
  
"You feelin' okay lil brother?" BA asked, staring at Face.   
  
"What? I've just been bored, that's all." He said.   
  
"Whatever." Hannibal said, rolling his eyes.   
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
The A-team was piled into BA's old van. They were on their way back to DC to get their new assignment. Hannibal sat in his usual spot. He and Murdock were talking so Face sat in the back. The ride had made them all tired and being alone, Face fell asleep.  
Face was back in the jungle. He was in the middle of a group of trees; he could hear the strange noise that he had heard so many times before. He listened and waited. He began to feel the very familiar sensation of fear well up inside of him. He looked into the trees and saw the void coming toward him. He turned to run but a tree blocked his way, he turned to the other direction but another tree blocked his way. He was in a cage, the noise became louder and the void got closer. He began to shake, he was so frightened tremors began to over take his body. He shook then began to sweat. The darkness overtook him. "NO!" He yelled, sitting up. He was back in the van, the others staring at him. BA had stopped the van and was turned in his seat.  
  
"You okay Face?" Hannibal asked, concerned.   
  
" I'm fine, just a dream." He said, heaving lightly. His face was beat red and his brow was lined with sweat. "I'm fine, really." He said slightly smiling.   
  
"You sure?" Hannibal asked. Face nodded. "Okay."   
  
BA started the van and Hannibal and Murdock returned to their conversation. But even as he spoke Hannibal watched the young Lieutenant. Face sat back in his seat and sighed.   
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
The A-team had been back in D.C for a week now. Every one was dead tired, but one of them still refused to sleep.   
The other Team members had seen Face wake from his dreams only three times in the years of knowing him. He was always careful about hiding things. He would almost frighten them after he woke from one of his dreams. Even Murdock's insane dreams seemed so simple after Face would wake up.   
  
Face sat alone in a small park. He was so tired but was scared of even closing his eyes. He sat alone, pondering what to do about his sleepless nights. His not sleeping could be a danger to the team in the future. He would become weak from lack of sleep, and when he didn't sleep he didn't eat, so lack of food intake would weaken his body as well. He wasn't sure what to do, or how to do it.   
Hannibal approached him from behind. He pictured the Faceman as a young boy sitting and pondering his thoughts. His vision of the Lieutenant was right, except Face didn't seem so young anymore, none of them did. Face had aged considerably since 'Nam, he was 18 then, now he was 37 and looked older. No one knew what made military men age so quickly, maybe it was the hard work, maybe it was being ridden 24-7 but most people thought it was the dreams that they had to live with, and perhaps it was.   
He guessed Face had heard him, because the younger man turned and greeted him, his voice seemed tired. "Hi Face." Hannibal said. "What are you doing?"   
  
"Thinking." Face replied, quietly. A sadness seemed to linger around him.   
  
"What's wrong Kid?" Hannibal asked, a bit of concern in his voice. He figured what the reply would be.   
  
"I don't know." Replied the Faceman.   
  
That really hadn't been the reply Hannibal had expected. " Is it about that dream? The one you had in the van." Hannibal asked.   
  
"I think so, but I don't know." Face said. Tears started to glaze his eyes. "I've been having these dreams. I get so scared, and I feel like I'm going nuts, like I'm totally out of control, like I'm~"  
  
"Being consumed by darkness." Hannibal finished. Face looked at him, his faded blue eyes consumed by tears.   
  
Face nodded. "Yeah," He said.   
  
"We all go through our times of being lost. But see you aren't alone. You do have a family." Hannibal said. "You're not alone."  
  
"Thanks Hannibal." Face said quietly.   
  
The two walked back to apartment building together. Life was so hard on everybody, but especially these guys. But they learned to deal with it, and how to beat it. And they learned to help each other, and that they were never alone. But still, even in their places of comfort and sanctuary, they were all still so afraid.   
  
The End.   
  
(Know You Are Never Alone) GodBless.   
  
  
FACEOFASCARECROW  



End file.
